


Through Strength, I Gain Victory

by KuraiTsuky



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Canon Divergence - Star Wars: Revenge of the Sith, Dark Obi-Wan Kenobi, M/M, Mpreg, Post-Star Wars: Revenge of the Sith, Seduction to the Dark Side, The Dark Side of the Force
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-18
Updated: 2019-01-18
Packaged: 2019-10-12 08:14:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17463854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KuraiTsuky/pseuds/KuraiTsuky
Summary: To many, Falling is an exercise in ire, it manifests as a fire, not always burning but every time, all consuming.But for Obi-Wan it’s nothing like that.





	Through Strength, I Gain Victory

**Author's Note:**

> This is a companion piece to [Through Victory, my Chains are Broken](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17212349)  
> 

To many, Falling is an exercise in ire, it manifests as a fire, not always burning but every time, all consuming. Force knows in Anakin’s case it felt like the firestorms of Mustafar. In Palpatine’s case is more like embers, low in heat but long lasting and just as dangerous when unattended.

But for Obi-Wan it’s nothing like that. For him falling feels like going cold all over, like the mighty glaciers of Ilum, it feels like going numb, to the point that it takes him some effort to even realise what is happening to him, but by the time he becomes aware it’s too late. The darkness around him feels like the comforting embrace of an icy lover, and he doesn’t want to abandon it. He has tried being good, he has emptied his heart over and over again to become the perfect Jedi his instructors never thought he could be. Obi-Wan has sacrificed all his life for the Galaxy only for it to betray him in return. He is used to losing parts of himself, ironically this is the time that hurts less.

The dark side is intoxicating, and to him, comes with a clarity of mind he hasn’t experienced since before the war. He has craved revenge on Palpatine, he has desired to bend Anakin to his will, to punish him like he deserves, to love him like he craves. Obi-Wan has desperately dreamed of a life where he doesn’t have to lose anyone else, where he can do as he pleases for once, and now, in the Dark, he can see that life waiting for him, just at the end of the line.

He almost wants to laugh, with a cruelty that doesn’t fully belong to him, when not even the mighty Darth Vader appreciates the change in him. So different is their corruption.

Anakin was consumed by passion, Obi-Wan channels it instead. He makes it into his strength, he slowly, but surely, uses his allure over the Alpha to make him believe he’s coming around to his point of view while taking his time to pitch him against the creature that should have never dared to call itself his Master. He has always had a gift with words, now he uses it to its full extent. No longer burdened by absurd weights like morals, the Negotiator does his best bit of convincing yet. He whispers, suspicions and rumours along with sweet nothings in Anakin’s ear, as they lie entangled on the bed, he feels his former Padawan slowly succumbing to him.

Obi-Wan has no qualms about playing the frightened Omega to arouse Anakin’s protective instincts and hiding his smile becomes increasingly difficult as the tension between the two Sith becomes more and more apparent. In the end, it doesn’t take much to push his former student to his limit, only a little fertility drug to trigger his heat, three days of bliss and about a month of wait before the medical droid gives him the answer he was looking for.

He doesn’t need them to fight, but it’s still rather satisfactory to see Vader’s new blade turn against his current Master as the last one was turned against him. He dries his tears, almost giving himself props for being able to offer them on demand, gets up from where the soon to be former Emperor threw him and after a quick check to make sure the child is all right, takes his sabre, the one that Anakin couldn’t bring himself to throw out, and without even stopping to relish in the feel of the familiar handle fitting just as perfectly as always in his hand, he launches himself at Palpatine from behind and quickly decapitates him.

He is glad the man had the time to turn his head at least, that way he was able to see the victory painted in his eyes. What Obi-Wan isn’t aware of though, is the way his fingers have dug into the casing, nor how his long trusted, blue kyber crystals have turned a deep red, cold like his heart.

**Author's Note:**

> Comment, or don't, it's a free country <3


End file.
